Percy Jackson & the Olympians: 20 Years Later
by MovieBoy
Summary: This is my version of what might have happened if Luke had been quickly captured and Kronos was put back to rest. The sequel books never happened. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover, are all reunited at Mount Olympus one day.


**Percy Jackson & the Olympians:**

**20 Years Later**

**You all know me, at least, if your reading this, I hope you do. I'll do an intro for the newbies. My name is Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy. I am the son of Poseidon, and legendary thwarter of the Lightning Theft. I used to have dyslexia and ADHD. But that all stopped when I arrived at Camp Half-Blood. I made two great friends there. Well, technically I had already had one of them for a year, but, a lot changes when you find out your best friend is a Satyr. Me, Grover, and Annabeth, all helped stopped an Olympian war twenty years ago, now I use that fact for bragging rights. But I haven't seen them for about six years, that was until last week.**

**I was walking through the streets of Mount Olympus, Riptide clipped onto my garments, a shield in his other. Nymphs, Centaurs, and Satyrs, all stood on the side of the walkway. I thought I heard one whispered that I seemed to glow a teal-blue colour. Some children stopped to look at my "aura". They kneeled on the cloudy ground that held up the God's home. I looked at them grinning. "Children, you need not kneel before me". I was surprised after years my grammar had improved enough not to say 'Guys, get up and stop treating my like the almighty one'. With the use of my power, the water from a Centaur's bucket flew towards the children, and danced around their heads. They stood up, swatting at the lively liquid. I smiled, and with a wave of my hand, sent the water flying off. The children's eyes lit up, and they chased after the flying water. I turned his head, about to walk away. A familiar face appeared in the distance, walking up the stairway to heaven.**

**Annabeth Chase's presence became noticed by all other beings as soon as she stepped onto the walkway. I was blown away by her beauty. She wore a dress, underneath war armour, and a bow in her hand. For a daughter of Athena, she looked easily like she was a daughter of Aphrodite. She slowly turned her head towards me, her face lighting up when she saw… me. She ran up and hugged me. She was so happy, I could tell.**

"**Percy! What are you doing here?" she asked.**

"**Oh, just, getting another quest." I answered bleakly.**

"**Me too. But mother wants to ask me personally, so". I smiled.**

"**Athena always has a strategy." I said, quoting my younger self.**

"**So, you've become quite the hero over the years, eh? I mean, you were big we parted ways, but, you've really taken off since". She grinned. I felt a way I hadn't in twenty years. Then, this nice Oprah moment was ruined by trumpets as loud as you would hear if John Williams was playing at a rock concert. A satyr with a afro was racing up the stairs. I knew who this was.**

**The satyr ran up the stairs with pride. He saw us as soon as he stepped up onto the walkway. I smiled. "Grover"! I ran towards him, his face lighting up like Annabeth's had. "Perseus Jackson". He smiled hugging me. I felt a jab go into my back. He pulled back when I winced. A metal pop can was held in his hand, a shap end sticking out from him eating it.**

"**Sorry Percy, I hadn't finished lunch". I nodded "It's fine". I summoned a small puddle of water and pushed it into my wound, healing me. This reunion of was ruined by lightning and thunder in the sky, and suddenly, Zeus standing above us. Grover knelt. Annabeth and I did not. Grover started to speak.**

"**My lord Zeus, in two thousand years of seeking, no searcher has ever returned from his quest alive. But I, Grover Underwood, stand before you now. And I return with good tidings". Zeus raised a brow. "Do tell, young satyr". Grover stood up, smiling.**

"**Pan is alive, Lord Zeus. He's been sleeping, for years, in Guatemala". Zeus nodded. He put his hand on Grover's shoulder.**

"**Grover Underwood, you have done the Olympians proud, and we are glad to call you one of Greece's sons". A breeze seemed to roll through the air, and the goddess Athena seemed to materialize out of the air. She looked at her daughter, who kneeled.**

"**Mother," she said. Athena responded quickly.**

"**Child, you do not kneel before your mother in a time of such greatness. I summoned you here to give you your next quest. So I shall. Seeing as, obviously, the satyr cannot carry him… You, Percy, and Mr. Underwood, shall all go back, and retrieve Pan for us. Bring him back to Olympus. Bring him home". She evaporated with that. Zeus walked forward to me and stared me in the eye.**

"**I made this threat years ago boy, but it shall always stand. Come through my dormain, and you shall perish". I backed off as lightning struck and Zeus disappeared. With a look, but no words, the three of us turned around for our next journey.**


End file.
